1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus and an organic light-emitting display apparatus manufactured by using the method, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus, which is capable of minimizing damage or defects during a process of forming an emission layer, and an organic light-emitting display apparatus manufactured by using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a type of display apparatus that includes an organic-light emitting diode in a display region. The organic light-emitting diode includes a pixel electrode and a counter electrode that face each other, with an intermediate layer, which includes an emission layer, disposed between the pixel and counter electrodes.
When the organic light-emitting display apparatus is manufactured, various methods may be used to form the emission layer, for example, a deposition method, an inkjet printing method, or laser-induced thermal imaging (LITI).
However, such conventional methods of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus have a problem in that the process of forming the emission layer is complex or the emission layer is damaged or defective during the process of forming the emission layer.